Au large, le ciel, la mer
by Koba54
Summary: Recueil de Haïkus dédié à SK... couples divers, un thème différent pour chaque page... plus de précisions à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**HAÏKUS**

.**  
**

_Y avait pas de raisons que j'écrive pas aussi des Haïkus sur SK... en voilà une petite série! _

**_Le Rating:_** K/K+ pour l'instant

**_Les thèmes:_** selon mon humeur

**_Les personnages: _**De tout (Je vais essayer de faire un couple par chapitre pour l'instant.)

**_Les couples:_** MEGAMIX

**Le titre** fait référence à un haïku de Machi Tawara que j'aime particulièrement:

_"Bleu-noir de la mer de Chine orientale_

_au large il n'y a plus que le ciel_

_il n'y a plus que les vagues."_

* * *

**Voilà quelques règles du Haïku (francisé) que je vais essayer de respecter. J'ai bien écrit "essayer" ^^**

- La disposition sur trois vers.

- Dix-sept syllabes en tout (parfois, je ne compte pas les e, parfois oui)

- Forme : 5-7-5 syllabes.

- Le titre est contenu dans le premier vers

- _[Un mot de kigô (saison) dans chaque. Celle-là je la zappe tout le temps X]_

- Résumer un instant ou un état d'esprit.

- Ne pas mettre trop de ponctuation pour garder l'ambiguïté.

- Écrire tous les haïkus composés, même les mauvais, qui peuvent, plus tard, en inspirer de meilleurs...

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

**:)**


	2. HaoxJeanne

_Disclaimer:_ _Shaman King ne m'appartient pas... et au fond, ça vaut mieux XD_

**Cette page est dédiée à Rain, considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniv en retard ^^**

(Et là vous savez déjà qui sont les personnages... ^^)

* * *

_Tu joues avec le feu petite colombe..._

oOo

Serais-tu à moi

Si je faisais pénitence

Iron Maiden Jeanne…

…

Je voudrais pouvoir

Cracher sur ton doux visage

Encadré d'ébène.

…

Ô ma Fleur des Neiges

Pour qu'un jour tu m'appartiennes

Je me damnerais.

…

Te maudire le jour

Quand les autres nous regardent

Mais t'aimer la nuit.

…

Je t'arracherai

A celui que tu adores

Ce Dieu qui me nargue.

…

J'ai tellement honte

Je ne sais comment expier

Notre nuit passée.

…

Il monte la garde

En bon chien. Fou est celui

Qui voudrait t'aimer.

…

Tellement de choses

A te dire, notre nuit

Passera trop vite.

…

Je t'en conjure Rain

Ne pourrais-je posséder

Aucune autre femme ?

oOo


	3. HaoxTamao

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Deuxième série. _

_Cadeau! J'en connais une qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi ^^_**  
**

* * *

_**HaoXTamao**_

.

La courbe fine

De ton menton et tes joues

Rondes qui rosissent.

.

Tu te tais toujours

Mais moi aussi je pourrais

Faire mon timide.

.

Nos après-midi

Silencieuses sont plus belles

Instants d'éternité.

.

Tu es si changeante

Reine des Glaces devient

Reine des Pivoines.

.

Tu te moques mais

Je te connais ô mon Roi

Le rouge te plaît.

.

Assez discuté

De rouge, maintenant allons

Cueillir des cerises.

.

Autres temps et lieux

Au cœur de l'hiver j'avais

Tellement peur de toi.

.

Pourtant cette fois

Dans le désert brûlant je

T'avais épargnée.

.

Cet été jamais

Je ne pourrai l'oublier

Tu aimais Anna.

.

Jalousie aussi

Te fais rougir à présent

C'est fini pourtant.

.

Herbe verte et toi

Tu me fais une couronne

Mais de pâquerettes.

.

Ton œil noir ressemble

Vraiment au chocolat que

Nous avons mangé.

.

_Version 2 :_

_Ton œil noir ressemble_

_Au chocolat du goûter_

_On en mangerait…_

_.  
_

_Le vent hurle et siffle_

_Si fort qu'on dirait qu'il chante_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras._

oOo

* * *

Dans la prochaine section quelques personnages trop souvent oubliés (y compris par moi XD)

Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici MERCI :)


	4. Ghost Stories

**Disclaimer:** _Of course_, Shaman King n'est pas à moi.

**_Cette petite section leur est dédiée, eux qui ont aussi une histoire..._ **

_On peut bien sûr voir du shônen-ai dans les premiers, de l'amitié ambiguë, du compagnonnage guerrier, de la fraternité, TOUT ce que vous voulez ! : )_

_(Vous admirerez mes tentatives pour respecter la shbhsjrzzbb règle du Kigô…_

_J'ai droit à « Efforts exceptionnels » ? XD)_

* * *

_**oOo  
**_

_**GHOST STORIES**_

_**oOo  
**_

._**  
**_

_J'attends Samouraï_

_Avec impatience le jour_

_De nos retrouvailles. _

_.  
_

_Honneur et bonheur_

_Par une nuit sans étoiles_

_De croiser le fer. _

_.  
_

_Et mon maître aussi_

_Je le sens est impatient_

_De défier le tien. _

_.  
_

oOo

Je dois l'avouer

Six siècles que tu me manques

Amidamaru.

.

La nuit je suis seul

Et seul me reste ton sabre

Pour verser mes larmes.

.

Forgée par mes mains

Ta lame qui luit et pleure

J'y vois ton reflet.

.

Mon vieux compagnon

J'attendrai pour implorer

Ici ton pardon.

oOo

Un énième automne

Je t'ai fait une promesse

Et je la tiendrai.

.

Pourtant voir passer

Tant de saisons sous mes yeux

Suis-je trop têtu ?

.

J'ai honte pourtant

Je commence à oublier

A quoi tu ressembles.

.

oOo

_**Aux enfants :**_

.

_(Amidamaru)_

Grâce à toi j'ai pu

Tenir mon serment et t'en

Suis reconnaissant.

.

(Bason)

Le fer et le sang

Depuis ta naissance sont

Nos liens éternels.

.

Derrière ta moue

Méprisante je peux lire

Un léger sourire.

.

_(Kororo/Damuko)_

Je m'en veux Horo

D'être jalouse car je suis

Morte et toi vivant.

.

_(Tokageroh)_

Tu m'auras appris

Deux choses essentielles gamin

Honneur et noblesse.

.

Je ne savais pas

Avant toi qu'on pouvait être

Désintéressé.

.

_(Morphin)_

Tu brûles, non raté

Ce n'est pas cette fois que

Tu me trouveras.

.

Esprit du pavot

Je suis vive et agile comme

L'esprit de l'été.

.

_(Pascal Avaf)_

Vieux croûton je sais

Que j'en ai l'air mais tes blagues

Me font rajeunir.

.

oOo

_**Par delà la mort, l'amour. **_

oOo_  
_

.

_**Pyron à Jun**_

.

Ma colère s'estompe

Et soudain je vois en toi

La jeune fille fragile.

.

Ne crains rien jamais

Je ne serai en colère

Je reste avec toi.

.

Nuit de découverte

Nous nous sommes enfin trouvés

Dôshi et Kyonshi.

.

Plus je te regarde

Et plus je te trouve belle

Face au précipice.

.

Pré vert où tu marches

Comme tes cheveux ta robe

Couleur de l'espoir.

.

**_Eliza à Faust_**

.

De nous deux c'est toi

L'ange gardien qui protège

Moi je te soutiens.

.

Je suis avec toi

Même lorsque tu t'abîmes

Dans les ténèbres.

.

J'ai failli te perdre

Dans les chimères les méandres

L'horrible magie !

.

A présent sereins

Main dans la main nous marchons

A jamais unis.

.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si les premiers étaient si clairs que ça... ils sont de Bason. Pour les autres, Mosuke, Amidamaru... pas compliqué ^^

D'ailleurs, leur histoire à ces deux-là, je la trouve particulièrement belle. J'avais adoré, la première fois que je l'ai lue :)


	5. Souvenirs

_En première partie, un couple sur lequel je n'ai encore jamais rien lu ^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaira! _

_(Dans le premier haïku, y a un mot qui doit faire "tilt" quant à l'identité du personnage XD) _

_En deuxième partie... il est bien dit qu'il avait une famille, non? (sinon, Silva n'aurait pas existé!)_

_Troisième partie surprise...  
_

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**_SOUVENIRS_**

oOo

_**Pluie  
**_

oOo

.

Autrefois il fut

Svelte et fringant sa moustache

Lui allait si bien.

.

Il la rencontra

Un jour d'orage la pluie

Roulait sur ses joues.

.

Odeur de jasmin

Peau de pêche et yeux de nuit

La révélation.

.

Ils ne voient plus rien

Ils ne sentent plus la pluie

Leurs yeux s'agrandissent.

.

Mais l'engagement

Déjà pris par ses parents

En n'était pas libre.

.

Nuit de désespoir

Le lendemain il serait

Un homme marié.

.

Mais le destin veille

Il n'y a pas de hasard

Oh ce visage ! Toi !

.

Dans le grand salon

L'épouse inclinée se lève

Lui tend son visage.

.

Oui c'était bien elle

L'inconnue qui l'attendait

Sa beauté de pluie.

.

Ses joues ruisselaient

Mais de larmes cette fois

Cruelle amertume.

.

En un seul regard

Tout était dit les yeux sont

Le miroir du cœur.

.

Ran aime toujours

Sortir par temps de pluie En

S'en sent rajeuni.

.

Tu es la seule femme

De ma connaissance que pleurs

Ou pluie embellissent.

.

oOo

_**A celle que j'ai laissée derrière**_

oOo

_(Hao)_

.

Ma seconde vie

Reçut une autre lumière

Je t'aimais vraiment.

.

Quand je vois mon frère

Ou Silva, je pense aux fils

Que tu m'as donnés.

.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant

Nos enfants que j'hésitais

Une seule fois.

.

Rien d'autre que toi

Jamais ne m'a détourné

Depuis de mon but.

.

oOo

_**Celle qui n'est jamais tombée  
**_

oOo

Tes yeux aveugles voient

Pourtant d'un jour plus clair

Que ceux de bien d'autres.

.

Sous les feuilles mortes

Et ta silhouette raidie

Je te revois jeune.

.

Me suis-je battu

Pour te conquérir Kino

Au soleil brûlant.

.

Tu étais têtue

Et capricieuse mais aveugle

Je te passais tout.

.

Un jour en montagne

Tu m'as aidé car toi seule

N'es jamais tombée.

Mon plus bel été

Mais ton sale caractère lui

Est resté le même.

.

Cette enfant farouche

Sera parfaite pour Yoh

Elle te ressemble.

.

oOo


	6. Le loup solitaire et la dame des neiges

_Voilà une nouvelle section sur un couple peu exploité lui aussi (Ouais, j'aime faire dans le bizarre)._

_C'est toujours chronologique, mais il y en a deux ou trois qui se répètent sur la fin... je vous ai quand même tout mis (il en faut pour tous les goûts ^^)_

_Bonne lecture et sortez vos mouchoirs, c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez rigoler ;)_

_Ah oui **Disclaimer: **Shaman King est l'œuvre et la propriété exclusive d'Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

_**HoroXDamuko**_

_**.  
**_

Ton œil malicieux

Sous les feuilles de fuki

Pèse sur ma nuque.

.

Pour te faire plaisir

Je fais semblant de ne pas

T'avoir remarqué.

.

Trempé de rosée

Comme un diable tu surgis

En hurlant mon nom.

.

Faut-il que je t'aime

Horo pour t'aimer encore

Quand tu m'éclabousses.

…

Tes longs cheveux noirs

Et tes yeux brillants immenses

Comment m'en lasser ?

.

L'ordre fatal tombe

Humaine mon père ordonne

Que je t'abandonne.

.

Qu'il en soit ainsi

Obéit-leur en bon chien-chien

Perfide menteur.

.

J'obéis c'est vrai

Tu es l'été, moi l'hiver

Le loup solitaire.

.

Pourquoi ce jour seul

Est-il celui où mes pleurs

Ne t'émeuvent pas ?

.

Tes larmes me brisent

Mais ne peuvent rien changer

Tu n'es pas des nôtres.

.

X x X

.

Mon âme en peine erre

Entre les monts tristes et gris

Déjà le froid vient.

.

Je ne te hais plus

Je franchirai les montagnes

Pour te retrouver.

.

J'ai si peur si froid

Perdue pour avoir voulu

Revenir quand même.

.

La nuit si épaisse

M'attire de ses longs doigts

Vers sa sœur, la Mort.

.

Tu avais raison

L'été jamais n'aurait pu

Vivre dans le froid.

.

Tombée sur la neige

Ses lèvres exhalent en un souffle

Un dernier prénom.

.

Cheveux noir corbeau

Et sourire reposent sur

L'immensité blanche.

.

xXx

.

Au soir de ta mort

Un serment face à l'orage

Avec toi, toujours.

.

Cette nuit glaciale

Où tu m'apparus, esprit

Surgissant des neiges.

.

Le bleu désespoir

Coulait de mes yeux, changé

Aussitôt en glace.

.

Instant de l'hiver

Où j'ai compris quelle sorte

D'esprit tu serais !

.

La neige éternelle

Coule de ton front, jaillit

De ton souffle blanc.

.

X x X

.

La vaine promesse

De mes dix ans exaltés

Pouvais-je savoir ?

.

Comment t'oublier

Tu fus mon premier amour

Mais il faut bien vivre.

.

Que tu es jalouse

Comment peux-tu l'être, toi qui

Toujours m'accompagne ?

.

Mon amour pour toi

S'éteindra si tu m'obliges

A l'abandonner.

_.  
_

J'ai haï mon père

Pour ce qu'il t'a fait Oh Neige

Toi si blanche et pure !

.

Veux-tu donc la voir

Subir ton sort, veux-tu donc

Que je l'abandonne ?

.

Toi que sans pitié

J'ai sacrifié pour l'honneur

Mon hiver, ma nuit…

.

Si tu le désires

Hais-moi, mais pardonne à celle

Qui ignore tout.

.

XxX

.

Apaisée enfin

Ton sourire me revient

Entre deux flocons.

.

Ni amour, ni père

Ne pourraient nous séparer

Ma dame des neiges.

.

* * *

_No comment, mis à part que pour une fois, c'était pas trop compliqué de mettre des références aux saisons XD Merci à notre shaman des Glaces préféréééé! _


	7. Le roi s'amuse

Section minuscule sur... pas grand-chose à part Hao. Le chapitre suivant est plus intéressant, promis.

Avec pour commencer une petite parodie du tome 16…

* * *

_.  
_

_- Donc tu es venu_

_Te moquer de moi, c'est ça ?!_

_- Pas tout à fait, Ren._

_.  
_

Eclair de nos yeux

Toi le feu, moi la foudre

Un affrontement.

.

Sur ton dos si blanc

Ni tatouage ni plaie

J'appose ma marque.

.

_**HaoXLyserg**_

.

Mille et une nuits

Je repousse chaque soir

L'heure de te tuer.

_**.**_

Être incandescent

Homme, femme et dieu à la fois

Consumant mes doigts.

.

Sais-tu à quel point

On s'ennuie quand on est roi

Tout petit Lyserg?

.

Lyserg tu m'amuses

Fleur d'été qui pas à pas

Joue avec le feu.

.

Instant de la nuit

Où dans mes bras tu découvres

Le feu véritable.

.

Quel plaisir cruel

Te pousse à aimer celui

Qui tua ton père ?

.


	8. X VS X

Petit défi en dix Haïkus, sur le thème des dix commandements.

J'ai pas l'habitude de traiter des X-Laws, donc, rien de transcendant, j'en ai peur. Et comme pour tout challenge, y a des poèmes qui fonctionnent mieux que d'autres (pour Lyserg, c'était fastoche, pour Jeanne, c'était évident).

J'aime particulièrement ceux de Rackist, Reiheit, Meene... et aussi celui de Lucky. Ce n'est pas un haïku orthodoxe parce que j'enfreins quelques règles, mais il produit son effet en très peu de choses, je trouve. Enfin vous en jugerez.

Notez que je fais ici appel à l'interprétation catholique des tables de la loi.

* * *

**_X VS X_  
**

**._  
_**

_**01 Tu n'auras pas d'autre dieu que moi **_

_**Rackist**_

Je renie ma foi

Au nom du Seigneur Hao

Nuit pleine d'étoiles.

.

_**02 Tu n'invoqueras pas le nom du Seigneur pour le mal**_

_**Marco**_

Venir te prier

En ce jour, Dieu de pardon

Implorer sa mort…

.

_**03 Pendant six jours tu travailleras, mais le septième est le jour du repos en l'honneur du Seigneur**_

_**Pof**_

La mort de Hao

Devra attendre lundi

Un dernier sursis.

.

_**04 Tu honoreras ton père et ta mère**_

_**Lyserg**_

Octobre brumeux

Sur votre tombe je jure

Vengeance enflammée.

.

_**05 Tu ne tueras point**_

_**Jeanne**_

Quelqu'un doit le faire

Pour vous je me salirai

Vous seuls serez saints.

.

_**06 Tu ne commettras point d'adultère**_

_**Meene**_

Non Lucky, pas ça

Je ne trahirai pas John

Même avant ce match.

.

_**07 Tu ne voleras point**_

_**Reiheit**_

Je fuis dans la nuit

Emportant sous mon manteau

Cet archange ultime.

.

_**08 Tu ne porteras pas de faux témoignage**_

_**Lucky  
**_

Ce serait si simple

John mort, elle reviendrait

Si simple, si simple…

.

_**09 Tu ne convoiteras pas le bien de ton prochain**_

_**Bounster**_

Le soleil rutile

Et coule sur sa voiture

Je l'envie toujours.

.

_**10 Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme de ton prochain**_

_**Kevin**_

Je suis si laid, Meene

Demain Hao nous tuera

Et je serai libre.

.

xXx

_**11 Tu aimeras ton prochain comme toi-même**_

.

Je faisais erreur

Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir

Rien d'autre qu'amour.

.


End file.
